


In Silence Sealed

by JustFunctionality, MultiFandomism



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Shiiiipppp, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Smut, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFunctionality/pseuds/JustFunctionality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomism/pseuds/MultiFandomism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a scene that includes Jace and Simon. Pointless smut/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence Sealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelaideScotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScotts/gifts).



Simon stood leaning against the door frame, unmoving. Light from the hallway illuminated his lithe form, giving him an angelic appearance. _But he's not an angel ___, Jace mused. _He's my greatest sin ___. Jace slinked forward, out of the shadows and gloom that Simon said he always hid in.  
"Simon," Jace said softly, nodding in greeting.  
And yet Simon did not move. Finally, finally- after what seemed like both an eternity and a second, Simon cleared his throat and half smiled, half-smirked. Jace found himself drawn to Simon’s throat.  
"What are you doing in my room?" asked Simon, mirth dancing on his snow pale face.  
Jace didn't answer, he couldn't, after all. What would he say? For once Jace couldn't find a response.  
"No. Don't answer that." Simon said. Jace blinked. As if he was going to answer.  
Jace stepped closer, a bit hesitantly and then they were closer than they had ever stood. Simon and Jace were mere millimeters apart, a distance that seemed like both forever and an instant. Jace felt a pull in his stomach, a boiling fire that seemed to get stronger with every passing second. The very air was still, much like the stone-like stature Simon had assumed. They stood in blessed sweet silence, each studying each other, neither daring to move. Jace studied Simon out of partially lidded eyes. It was sinful to think that something of Hell was this beautiful.  
Jace licked his lips, and tried to swallow against a suddenly dry throat. Simon's eyes zeroed in at Jace's mouth, his black eyes narrowing.  
"Simon?" inquired Jace hesitantly, and then- Jace's eyes widened as Simon cupped Jace's face with an iron cold hand.  
Jace leaned into the touch, releasing a sigh he had not realised that he'd been holding. Simon seemed to come alive with the breath as he leaned forward. Their lips clashed together in a heated way, full of burning desire. Everything slowed down and then it all sped up. Was that really Simon who was meeting Jace's lips with his own desperate one's?  
Jace didn't care about Clary or the Clave or Valentine as he wrapped his lean arms around Simon's neck. Jace played with Simon's dark hair as their kiss deepened, as Simon wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and brought them closer together.  
Some might think that it was Simon with the fire, and Jace with the ice cold loneliness, but it was the other way around. Simon never got anyone to love, he had always been to afraid to speak- he might say something wrong. In secret kept, in silence sealed Simon had always been afraid of how others would react to him, this, Jace.  
Jace felt something melt inside as Simon deepened their kiss, as Simon parted Jace's lips with his own stone cold ones. Jace couldn't remember how to breathe as Simon moaned against his mouth and it was like a dam had exploded from too much pressure as a flood of incoherent thoughts invaded his mind. _Simon ___, Jace inwardly thought in his haze of emotion, _Really knew what he was doing. ___  
" _Simon ___," Jace breathed gently as Simon's icy fingers roamed Jace’s chest, and then lower. Simon grabbed Jace’s belt and used it to pull them closer together.  
Jace's fire seemed to blaze brighter, stronger, better as Simon locked his lips with Jace again, more desperate and longing than before. The flames warmed Jace from head to toe, igniting him inside.  
 _**SimonohmygodyesSimonbytheangelyesSimon Simon SIMON __**_****  
Simon finally broke the kiss, as if remembering that Jace had to breathe.  
“Jace?” asked Simon hesitantly. His dark eyes’ pupils’ were huge and dilated to the point where only a thin sliver of brown was available to be seen, framed by his lush lashes. “You okay?”  
Jace took a shuddering breath and smiled a golden grin that lit up his face.  
“I’m fine.” Jace answered as he leaned his forehead against Simon’s cheek. “I’m fine.”  
And for the first time in forever, he was.


End file.
